Chipp Zanuff
Chipp Zanuff (チップ=ザナフ, Chippu Zanafu) is a playable character from Guilty Gear series. Biography The Legacy of Chipp Zanuff *''Guilty Gear (1998-2009)'' **''Guilty Gear Club (2006)'' **''Guilty Gear RoA (2006)'' *''Guilty Gear X (2000-2006)'' **''Guilty Gear X Plus (2001)'' **''Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition (2002)'' **''Guilty Gear X ver 1.5 (2003)'' *''Guilty Gear XX (2002-2003)'' **''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload (2003-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Slash (2005-2007)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core (2006-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus (2008-2012)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus R (2012-2013)'' *''Guilty Gear: Judgment (2006)'' *''Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014)'' Appearance Chipp Zanuff is portrayed as a tall and muscular, but thin young man with white hair sticking out in all directions. Chipp wears a black tank top tucked into a pair of free light trousers with two straps on the left hip, shod in high closed shoes with large buckles, and small gloves on his hands. He is equipped with a short, curved blade attached to his right glove that goes up along his arm to his shoulder. In addition, he is armed with hidden shuriken and kunai. In battle, he uses techniques of Ninjutsu, ki-based energy attacks used by ninja. Personality Chipp Zanuff is shown in game as straightforward and simple-minded man, impatient and quick-tempered, but unable to get angry for a long time, and believes that it is failing is simply a chance to improve. He rarely loses hope, constantly striving to become stronger and improve his skills. Chipp possesses a great love of Japan, and even claims to have been born there, and not in America; but his image of the country is largely idealized and has little to do with reality. Chipp's non-Japanese origin is given away by his speech: some of his lines in the battle and after the battle consist only of the stereotypical Japanese words, usually known to foreigners, for example, "harakiri", "kamikaze",and even "Fujiyama geisha" Theme Song Chipp Zanuff's theme is "Suck a Sage" from Guilty Gear. Sprites Trivia *Chipp's gimmick of being a "ninja" of foreign descent is the reason he utters words like "sushi," "sukiyaki" and "Fujiyama geisha" -- stereotypical Japanese words that would be known to a non-Japanese -- during and after battles. However, since the release of Λ Core (Accent Core), Chipp uses real Japanese words for his attacks. *In his profile in Guilty Gear, it is shown that Chipp was born in America, but he considers himself as Japanese. *Chipp's move the Banki Messai is based off the Ryuuko Ranbu from the King of Fighters series which is used by the character Ryo Sakazaki. Also in the Street Fighter series the character Dan Hibiki uses a similar move called Hissho Buraiken. Although the move is much harder to land on oppenents when compared to the similar move found in Guilty Gear and King of Fighters. Gallery Illustrations Chipp_Zanuff.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Navigation Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from America Category:Good Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Ninja Characters Category:Masters of Ninjutsu Category:Characters Born in February Category:Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Characters